Wally of Two World
by inaminus
Summary: After vanishing, Wally found himself trapped in a weird dimension. He did not know what it is or how to get out until a scarlet blur approached and he met.. himself.
1. Chapter 1: Meet me from another world

This work will be, basically, a mix of Young Justice cartoon, JL/JLU cartoon and The Flash Vol 2 (comic). This will be complicated and full of imagination. (And love)

Edited by fuzzyraccoon \ v / Kudos to her \ v /

Hope my work amuse you! R&R

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mission accomplished. Good job everyone. Time to go home."

J'onn's voice sounds happy. This was a long seven-day mission full of trouble, and it required lots of human ingenuity. Even Gotham City missed its Batman.

"Oh man! I'm going to eat our canteen all up, J'onn. We should throw a party! A partyyyyy! I so deserve it."

Wally can't help yelling into his communicator . Although it's annoying, no one complains. Wally had been sent out as an undercover agent for this mission for about two months. His job was to blend in, make contact, and find weaknesses. The last part needed some work, but he made an excellent spy (that's what he called himself). Even Wally himself was surprised with how easily he could gain the trust of an enemy. All he did is listen and talk, well, more than just talk but basically it was talking.

"You did a good job, Flash!" Superman's voice sounds like a smile. "Everyone, return and get some rest. This was a long mission. We will meet tomorrow morning at 9 in Watch Tower."

"See you tomorrow," Wonder Woman smiles beautifully.

"Clear." GL replies.

"Okay." Hawkgirl replies.

"Tomorrow." Batman repeats.

"See ya," Wally says says cheerfully but then- "W-What's happening to me?"

"What happened? Flash, report!" J'onn worries.  
"I...can't stop..." Wally's voice sounds like he's trying to lift a thousand kilogram rock "...running... OH MY GOD NO!"

Then everyone hears nothing. The signal is cut off suddenly without a trace, like it vanished into thin air . It was a deadly silent moment until a deep voice shouts.

"FLASH!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What..."

Wally wakes up. His body hurt all over. He feels weak and numb. He opens his eyes, and looks around carefully. Not a stable dimension, full of... lightning? Is that lightning? What is this place? Wally sits up, finding himself trapped in a... weird dimension he's never seen before. There was lightning all over the place, like the whole world was made of lightning. But it's cool in here. No heat. No electricity. That's the weird part.

 _No door. I wonder if someone's here. It's not a place for the living. Does this place have oxygen? I can breathe normally, so it has to. I don't see a way out._

Wally starts walking around. There is no theory about a lightning-dimension in his world. He tries to touch a lightning bolt near him. Nothing happens. His hand just... goes through it and it disappears like... cloud, yes, like a cloud. Wally thinks it's interesting. _I feel like Alice in Wonderland_ , he grins..

Wally keeps walking, but he finds no way out. This place has no boundary and Wally wonders if he is going forward or just walking in a circle since he sees nothing that can be considered milestones. At least he's safe in here. Forever. Wally scares himself with the thought that he will be trapped here for eternity. Everyone will think he's dead. His mom and dad will cry. Artermis... she will cry a lot. She will be sad, broken. Wally knows that. He is feeling that now.

 _No. Don't you give up Wally. You have to comeback, for everyone._

Wally speeds up. He runs. His ability works here. He runs faster and faster, like he won't have a second chance. Lightning moves around him, faster and faster till the whole place seems like it's moving with him. Wally cannot believe his eyes. Is this place... alive? It responds to Wally's movement. Every time a lightning bolt touches Wally's skin, he runs a little bit faster. It gives him energy? No. It gives him speed. This dimension is _pure speed energy_.

Wally is starting to get excited. He's always wanted to be faster, like uncle Barry, and now he's found a place that can give him speed. So much speed. He has to study it. He has to ensure this speed will stay with him, find other functions if it has any, do experiments to find out...

"I... can't stop... running..."

What? Wally hears something. A voice, a man's voice. Is there anyone here? Wally shouts "Hello?" but no one responds. An illusion? Ouch. His head hurt suddenly. He saw a... vision. A scarlet-moving vision. He can't see it clearly, not because it's blur but because ... it's moving so fast that he can't see!

Wally forces his entire body to run faster, chasing that scarlet moving vision. It's not like he's chasing someone. He's chasing an image. It's weird, he knows, but his instinct tells him that it's not an illusion and it's important. Maybe it's the way out of here. Maybe it's the way home. He has to try.

His vision becomes clear when he runs, as well as the sound. He can hear someone talking, this person's running step. He can hear it. Wally feels hope filling up his chest. He can get out. He can go home.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE THERE?" Wally shouts with all his strength.

"Who are you?"

"Holy crap!"

Standing there is The Flash, the man Wally wants to see most, but something isn't right. This person is wearing his uncle's costume, but the height is different, as well as the voice. However, Wally thinks he's heard this voice somewhere, it sounds familiar.

"You are… Kid Flash? How can… Who are you?

"That's my line. Who are you? Why are you wearing The Flash's costume?"

"Because I am The Flash. Now answer my question, what's your name?"

"Wally. Wally West."

"...No way."

The Flash takes off the mask and Wally's mouth physically cannot open any larger. The Flash is… himself. Not current him but… red hair, green eyes. And that voice, now he knows why that voice is familiar. That's his very own voice.

Wally takes off his mask, too. He has to admit that the other person's expression is worth it.

"You are… me? Wait, how old are you now?"

"Twenty."

"Now I know you're is insane. Why are you here? When I was your age I didn't know about the Speed Force. And I don't remember if I knew about it when I was Kid Flash either. Wait, unless… you are me, but not me. You're from another dimension! That's it! But how did you draw me here? Did you do something?"

"I just… ran. This place responds to my running. It's called the Speed Force? What's this place do? Is it…"

"Slow down. We'll catch up later. We have to get out of here first."

"You're right. I have to go home. Where's the way out?"

"There's no way out."

"But you just said…"

"We're speedsters, we run. Run and remember where we are, who we are, and… it's complicated. I'm not sure if you can do it by yourself. The first time I did it was by luck."

The Flash stops talking and thinks.

"Let's do it. I'll get you out, but to my dimension, my home. We can build a portal to help you back home. It takes time for sure, but it's safer than letting you running around. What do you say?"

Wally pauses for a moment. He had no choice. The Flash knows how to get out, not him. Even if he's kind (and patient) enough to explain, it will not be easy. Traveling across dimension is not a thing even scientists normally do. He has no Interdimensional travel isn't exactly his area of expertise.

"Guess I have no choice." Wally replies, putting his mask on.

"Okay then." The Flash lifts him up. "Hold me tight, and close your eyes. Don't open em till I say so, got it?"

"Got it."

"Just be cool. I'll take you home, I promise."

The Flash gives him a smile. Wally smiles back, and closes his eyes.

Wally has no idea what is happening around him. He feels pressure, lots of it. Sometimes it hurts, but his arms never leave The Flash. The Flash holds him tightly back, but it's gentle enough to not hurt him. Wally feels safe, like he always feels when he's fighting side by side with his uncle. How he felt even in his last moments with him.

"We're home. Open your eyes, kid."

Wally forgot how to talk for a moment. Standing before his eyes are Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

The Flash put him down

"Guys, meet me from another world."


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet

When Wally got up, he found Flash was changing into his costume.

"Opps, sorry, did I wake you up?"

"No." Wally let out a big yawn "I usually get up at this time. Where are you going?"

"Watch Tower, a meeting. Food's in the fridge. And here," Flash put money on the nightstand next to the bed. "In case you want something. You know where the clothes are, don't you?" Flash smiles when he receives a nod from the kid, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure. Have a good day."

Flash rubs Wally's red hair before he disappears.

Wally falls back into the bed. He has no classes today. In fact, he has no classes at all. It was just a night and he missed his classes already. Wally imagines what his parent would tell the professor about his... death. Car accident maybe? Or heart attack? A funeral without the body? A missing person case would be the most likely.

Wally misses Artemis. He holds his chest tightly. Back then when he heard about Artemis' death, he almost cried out loud even though he knew the truth. It hurt, physically. Death is not something you should take lightly, especially if it was your beloved. He had to return, no matter what.

Wally gets up and takes a long shower to clear his mind. He eats five pizzas before he puts on his costume and then decides to take a run around the city.

Central City here is not the same as his, but it's familiar enough to make Wally feeling warm.

Whenever he passes a road, he hears people say "Flash! Hey Flash," or "Morning, buddy," "How early," or "How are you, Flash?" or "Flash!" again. Wally runs so fast that no one can actually see him, but the strong wind makes them think he is The Flash. It's good to know Flash is loved.

No villains. Seem like it's not their day today.

Wally did a few more turns before he got back to the house. Flash wasn't back yet. The house is nice and quiet, not what Wally's used to. He likes being surrounded by sound. The sound of his mom washing dishes. The sound of his father asking him about his classes. The sound of uncle Barry and aunt Iris joking quietly together. The sound of Artemis…

Wally wonders why Flash lives here by himself. They may have the same face, same birthday, same voice, maybe same character, but Wally knows nothing about his counterparts life. If he is the Flash, where is uncle Barry? Is there an uncle Barry? Or aunt Iris? What about grandpa Jay and grandma Joan? He's gonna ask Flash when he gets back.

Wally does chores while thinking about several things. He didn't realize Flash was back till he heard a voice.

"You don't have to do that."

"Hey, you're back. How's the work up there?"

"Fine." Flash changes into his normal clothes. "I'll have monitor duty tonight. Want to join?"

"Really? Can I?" Wally excited.

"Yeah. Batman approved," Flash says with a huge smile on his face

"Coooollllll!" Wally jumps over and gives Flash a big hug.

"Easy, easy big guy. We'll go shopping. You'll need some stuff while you're here."

"I can't thank you enough. I'll pay you back when I get home."

"You better."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Flash, there's... whooa!" Hawkgirl almost falls when a wind suddenly passes her, but someone grabs her hand just in time

"I'm sorry. Are you okay?" Wally worries.

"I'm fine. So, how's your stay?"

"Great." Wally smiles as wide as he can. "I met Superman, Batman... basically the Big Seven of Justice League. I saw them in my world, but almost never in person, and we didn't talk much to each other. And I'm joining monitor duty on the Watch Tower! Do you know how excited I am?"

"I can guess. Great enough for you to run a hundred times around the Watch Tower and say hi to everyone you meet, even the computer, right?"

"Well..."

"Hey kid, don't push your luck. She's mine." Flash said, appearing from nowhere.

Hawkgirl smirks, handing over a document to Flash "Your report to fill tonight."

"Thanks, Shay."

"You're welcome."

Wally sees Hawkgirl pull Flash closer then say something that makes Flash blush.

"Haha," Hawkgirl flies away, leaving poor Flash with a face as red as his costume.

"What did she say?" Wally asks, curious.

"No...nothing." Flash said without looking at Wally's eyes. "How's your visit?"

"Nice." Wally grins "Superman talked to me for awhile. He asked me about my world. I met Batman and he said the portal would be available soon. Green Lantern said hi and Wonder Woman wished me luck. Today must be my day."

Wally sits down with satisfied look on his face.

Flash turns on the screen, checks the communicator, pushes some buttons, and finally sit down.

"Popcorn?"

"Sure."

They eat slowly why watching the monitor. Superman and Green Lantern are handling an earthquake in Nepal. Wonder Woman helps on a fire. Some other heroes which Wally never met before are doing their jobs.

It's boring.

"This is boring."

"I know," Flash laughs

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Do you have... an uncle?"

"You mean uncle Barry, right?" Wally's heart skips a beat. "Yes, I had."

"You had?"

"Why do you think I'm the Flash now?"

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay. I'm a man."

"How..."

"Hey, don't be sad like that. We come from different dimension, not different timelines remember? What happened here doesn't matter." Flash rubs Wally's hair and gives him a comforting smile. "Let's talk about you."

"Me? Well, I'm great. I go to college, I live with my parents, I'm a member of Young Justice..." Wally pauses a moment when Flash says Cool, "and I have a girlfriend."

"Dude!" Flash slaps Wally's head. "It's too good. How long have you two been together?"

"About five years."

"Awesome. You gonna marry her?"

"I..." Wally blushes, "I haven't thought about it"

"You should. You two are made for each other."

"You think?"

"I not you be you, but I know this. Five years with a speedster is a hell long of time. When you get back, you should propose."

"I'll need a plan," Wally laughs.

"Sure."

"What about you? Who's the lucky girl?"

"Who? Me? I... no there is... no girl.."

"You're single? You're kidding me."

"Yeah..."

The night continues with them swapping stories.

It surprises Wally how alike they are. They have the same music taste (and food taste, well, speedsters all have the same food taste somehow). They have the same scary Batman (this topic is the longest for some unknown reason). Their background is different though. Flash's parent got a divorce. His mother remarried and is now living with his step-father in France. His father is somewhere on Earth, running his business. He has lived alone for years. Flash once was Kid Flash in the Teen Titans, not Young Justice.

"Dick is Nightwing now," Flash says after bringing pizza.

"Same here. I guess he loves being a hero."

"He just wants to help people." Flash takes a small sip of his coke. "Yes, Hawkgirl? I'll send help. Flash out."

"What happened?"

"Nothing big. Stay still, I'll be back soon."

Wally nods, watching Flash zoom out the door. The room becomes silent and Wally starts thinking about what Flash said back then.

"Propose... it's sweet."

The thought made Wally feel warm.

That night, Flash didn't step foot into the monitor station again.


	3. Chapter 3: Anytime

Wally loses track of time. Monitor duty sucks for sure and now he knows why Batman is always grumpy, since he's the person who spends the most time watching the monitors. Maybe he should be nicer to him and stop calling him a "lunatic". He falls asleep not long after Flash leaves.

"Wally! Wake up! Wake up!"

He almost falls off when an unknown hand grips his shoulder firmly and shakes it roughly.

"What? Who? Where?"

"It's me."

Wally turns his eyes toward an injured and nervous-looking Hawkgirl. His heart's beating like crazy. Something's wrong.

"What? What's happened?" Wally asks in a rush, eyes never leaving Hawkgirl's left arm which is wrapped in white.

"Come with me."

Hawkgirl says, flying away before Wally even nods. He runs after her till they both arrive in front of a room with an "Emergency" sign blaring red above the door. Wally forces the door open before he can think of anything horrible.

The truth is, it's plenty horrible.

The first thing that catches Wally eye is Batman's back. "Wally," He says without turning around, but moves aside so that Wally can have a bit of room to stand. Wally walks over. His green eyes widen, his hands start vibrating. Laying on the surgical bed is Flash, in very very bad condition. The doctors are trying their best, but it's obvious that Flash's metabolism is giving them a hard time.

"What..." Wally's voice is shaking.

"A bullet, near the heart. His metabolism kept him from bleeding to death but the bullet's still there. If we can't get it out soon..."

Batman turns to meet Wally's eyes. Although his cowl is dark enough to conceal any sign of emotion, Wally can see his unease through the slight shaking of his clenched fists .

"What can I do?" Wally ask.

"The doctors are trying reopen the wound, but they're not fast enough to get the bullet out before his body heals. We have to do it manually. You are the only one who can, Wally."

"I... I'm not sure..."

"Me neither," Batman's answer gave Wally a shock. "We have to try, you have to try. I don't know anyone else that can do it right now."

Batman looks straight at Wally, waits for him. Wally looks at Flash instead.

This is big, no, this is **huge**. How can he do that? Save a life? Technically he's done that many times, but not like this. Flash is not just a normal person, he's the hero everyone needs. If anything goes wrong, even a little bit, it will be a disaster. However, if nothing happens, it is a disaster.

"I'll do it, but I need instruction."

Batman nods, leading the way to the surgery room.

"The wound will be reopened and hold for about fifteen minutes. You have to be quick but don't rush. Focus. Totally focus on vibrating. When you have the bullet, take it out carefully. Don't stop halfway, I repeat, do not stop for any reason."

Wally nods, but deep down he's not sure. What if he screws up? What if he hurts Flash, or.. kills him?

"Wally."

Batman puts his hand on the young speedster's shoulder.

"You can do it. He believes in you. We all do."

Wally nods again.

"Take a deep breath with me, kid." The word "kid" calms Wally somehow, "Now."

Wally does. In fact, he needs more than one deep breath, but eventually he calms down.

"Repeat with me, kid. Do not stop for any reason."

"Do not stop for any reason."

"Again."

"Do not stop for any reason."

"One more."

"Do not stop for any reason."

Batman nods, his hand leaving Wally's shoulder.

The next thing Wally knows is that the world disappears. He can feel only his vibrating, his breath, his "do not stop for any reason," and the red color across Flash's opened chest. His hand is hot as hell. Maybe it's mentally, not physically. Wally focus on Flash's heartbeat. It's telling him that everything is alright, will be alright. Flash will be alive.

Wally doesn't realize he had removed the bullet until Batman holds his hand and drags him out of the surgery room. His breath is heavy, he cannot hear anything but his own heartbeat. His eyes are locked on his trembling, bloody hand. Hawkgirl runs to him with a clean towel, calling his name continuously.

"Wally, Wally, come back to us, everything is alright, you did it, you saved Flash. Wally please, look at me. WALLY! WALLY."

Wally flinches. He looks at Hawkgirl and Batman.

"Is he..." He's almost out of breath.

"Yes." A tear drops down Hawkgirl's cheek. "He's alright now. You did it. You saved him. Thank you, thank you..." She hugs Wally, sobbing.

"Thank God." Wally says in relief.

"Hawkgirl, take him to the doctor for a checkup please."

Hawkgirl nods and takes Wally's hand. Wally hesitates but leaves when Batman says, "Go. I will look after him."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally wakes up again, find himself in the infirmary. His hand is clean and warm now.

"You're awake." Hawkgirl smiles. "Are you hungry?" She asks with a tray full of food.

"Thank you." Wally eats with all his heart. He's starving. He lost so much energy. "How is he?"

"Stable, thanks to you. Just few days in the infirmary and he can heal by himself."

"Can I see him?"

"You can but..."

Wally runs before he can hear anything else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Wally stops, he sees something... indescribable.

Flash is sleeping peacefully, nothing's odd. Next to him, holding his hand and kissing it is Batman without the mask. It's like time is frozen around them and the only movement is the press of his lips. _How gentle it is._

"Come in."

Wally almost screams.

"No...no, I'm...uh.. I'm good. Is he alright?"

"He's safe."

"That's good. Uhm... I..."

"You can see him, come in now."

Wally nods, feels his cheeks burning red.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" The question surprises Wally. _Batman cares about my feeling?_

"No, really, not at all, just... surprised. Flash told me he had no girl, I didn't think..."

"If you want to know anything, just ask."

"No, I... um... how long have you two been... you know, together?"

"Four years." Batman touches Flash's forehead, "Ten months and twelve days."

"Wow, just... wow." Of all the most unbelievable things in the world, the thought of Batman and Flash being together is the last thing Wally can predict. "I don't know but... I'm happy for you two, really."

He looks at Flash, another himself from another dimension. He's happy for him, of course, but he's worried too. Maybe it's because Wally knows him, knows himself. How bright he is, how lovable he is, and Batman is... Batman. He swears there's no one on earth who would think they could be together, or at least, last long.

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself either." Batman says, "I believe you know why." He looks at Wally, "and if you understand him well enough, you will know why we can."

That's... true, so true. Wally did know why. He sighs, but smiles.

"I don't know if you hear it too much but take a good care of him will you?"

"Always." Batman, without his mask, smiles softly.

 _I'm so gonna tell Dick about it when I'm back!_

"Fortunately you were here this time. Thank you." Batman says, pulling his mask up.

"Anytime."


	4. Chapter 4: I know

Flash opens his eyes to find himself trapped in medical equipment. His brain starts accessing what happened lazily. He remembers he was on a mission with Hawkgirl. It was supposed to be a normal big, well huge, fire at a university. However, it turned out something more in the end. Flash got shot in the chest. Normally he could avoid the bullet right after it left the gun, but at that very moment when he heard the bang noise and moved, his body just didn't follow his mind. For some mysterious reason, or maybe many, he felt numb.

Flash remembers how it hurt when his chest was ripped open. It's not like he had never been injured badly before, but it doesn't mean he can handle the pain either. Being the fastest man alive means you have the fastest brain in the world as well. You know how it feels when you're living between moments. The first second you feel your chest hurt like hell and the next second you fall on the ground. What normal people say, "It happened so fast", is not fast at all for a speedster. It's like everything is frozen except your mind, and your mind runs with the speed of light, showing you what happened, what is happening and what is going to happen next clearly. If it's called a flashback before death, maybe Flash was dead more than he could imagine, and that was horrible. However, the most hurtful thing happened when Flash thought he was going to die, he heard himself scream in his mind

BRUCE

over and over again.

"Bruce ..."

Flash tries to move his hand and searches for Bruce, his Bruce. He catches nothing but cold air. He slightly turns his head aside, looking around. He's in medical bay on the Watch Tower, of course, with no one next to him. Why is no one here with him? Where's Bruce? Where is he? His chest hurts. His head hurts too. Everything's hurt.

"Bruce..."

"Don't move."

Batman's voice comes from above. Flash tries to move his head so he can see Bats but a hand is put on his forehead to keep it still.

"Sorry, I was concentrating too hard earlier. How do you feel?"

Flash let a small smile escape his lips when he sees the figure moves to the side of his bed.

"Hurts."

"It'll be better soon."

"I know," Flash holds Batman's hand. "What were you doing?"

"Checking your condition. I was looking for the source which caused the accident, whoever or whatever it is."

"Are you sure you didn't take advantage of an unconscious me?"

Batman and Flash smile at the same time. Flash can feel his hand is gripped strongly, and Batman's hand is ice cold.

"How long has it been?" Flash asks.

"You slept for almost twenty one hours."

"You know it's not what I meant but thank you for reminding my stomach."

"You're welcome," Batman keeps Flash's hand in both of his hands and presses a warm kiss onto his fingers.. "I missed you."

It's almost like a breath.

Batman takes off his mask, looks at Flash, his beloved, with the dearest eyes in the world. He missed him so much. He missed the feeling of squeezing Flash's hand, knowing that this warmth is his and will forever be his. He missed placing kisses on Flash's fingers and touching Flash's forehead. He missed them so bad.

They stay silent for a long time to enjoy the others existence.

Flash is a mouthy one all the time, but not in this time, these times, when his mind was running wild then stopped suddenly before those deep, stunning blue eyes.

"Love you, Bruce."

"Me too, Wally. Me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally stares blankly at the monitor. Hawkgirl is sitting next to him, saying something to someone Wally doesn't know through the communicator. After finishing the conversation, she finally pays attention to Wally.

"Are you tired? You've slept for three hours only."

Wally doesn't answer. He keeps staring at the monitor like it's the most interesting in the world.

"Wally, hey are you alright?"

" Oh, sorry. I'm fine. I used to sleep two hours a day in a whole week," _thank you so much college_ , "I just..."

"You should get some rest. Flash is fine now. He'll get well soon, you know that."

"Yeah, I do. I'm fine, really. I... I just want to go home, my home. I miss everyone so much."

Hawkgirl turns to Wally's side, puts her palm on Wally's hand. Maybe the last experience was too much for him.

"You know, we've known Wally since he was young like you. You made me remember the good old days."

"Really?"

"Really." Hawkgirl nods, and smiles "He was reckless, childish, kind of a clown..."

"I'll take it as a compliment."

"It is, haha." She laughs, "He's like my little brother. He was so young and innocent back then, and full of mistakes as well. He's done so many stupid things, dangerous things. Sometimes I worried that he would hurt himself with his idiot ideas instead of his enemies." Hawkgirl sighs. "However, the point is... I love him. We all do. And I know that whoever knows you in your world, they'll love you for sure. We'll try our best to send you back home, Wally."

In a moment, Wally feels like he's talking to Aunt Iris. He leans over to hug Hawkgirl, mumbling a "Thank you" to her ears.

"Sorry for interrupting but I would like to talk to you, Wally."

Batman's voice from the door makes Wally's heart want to jump out of his body immediately. He tries to act cool though.

"Yeah I'm all ears now. What's wrong?"

"The portal is almost ready. We'll run some more tests to make sure everything is safe but it will be fast. According to my calculations, you can go home by 9 p.m tomorrow."

"Great!"

"However, there's a problem."

"Oh my God don't tell me if I go through that portal I'll become an old man."

"No. Where do you get that idea?"

"It's an old story. So what's the problem?"

"The problem is," Batman reaches the monitor, turning some images on "the portal can detect your universe but not your timeline. It means..."

"I can go back home but not my time, right?"

Batman just gives him a nod.

"So I'll go to the future, or the past. Hope it's not Jurassic. I don't really have luck with animals."

"It's not that far but about ten years is a possibility."

"Can we fix it?"

"With our current technical knowledge about dimension travelling, I'm afraid not. It will take more time, maybe years. If you can wait..."

"... which I can't."

"...which you can't," Batman raises his eyebrow, "I'm sorry for telling you that this is the only way."

Wally's silent for a moment which is enough for a speedster to think about hundreds of solutions. However, he doesn't know what is best. Should he stay and wait until the problem is fixed (where he can maybe help) or he can forget about the time gap because it's his world anyway?. If he stays, how long it will take? If he goes, what if... he really does not want to think about it.

"You should think about it carefully, Wally. The portal can wait."

"Yeah..."

"You can talk about it with Flash. He wants to help."

"I'm not sure..."

"He promised you."

Wally pauses before giving his biggest grin.

"You're right. He promised me. I think I'll see him now. Thank you."

Batman watches Wally run out of the room when he heard Hawkgirl's laughing.

"I just remembered something."

"I know." Batman answers with a smirk.


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden

Flash wakes up to find himself alone again. Well, not really alone. A table full of his favorite foods are standing proudly right next to his bed. Flash lets out a satisfied sound, sits up and begins eating. Food is a miracle to speedsters. Flash feels better and better every bite he takes.

After finishing the first dish, Flash notices a small piece of paper tucked under the plate.

"I have to go. Take your time.

-B."

Flash smiles at the note. Over four years together, and Flash never tires of smiling at Bats' notes. Bats leaves notes for the others sometimes, but Flash was the one who got Bats to leave a note in the first place and Flash is the only one Bats always leaves notes for. Sometimes it's a reminder like this one right now, sometimes it's just an "I love you" since Bats couldn't say it himself when Flash wakes up in their bed in the morning. He loves these notes. He loves these words Bats wrote just for him.

Flash folds the note carefully, hiding it in a secret pocket on his costume and continues enjoying his meal. His injuries are healing well, especially his heart. It's definitely is the most healthy heart in the world right now.

There's no sound in the room except his happy chewing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wally did not come to Flash. He hid himself in cafeteria instead. If you're wondering, no, he's not attacking the kitchen. He's just sitting silently, looking blankly at his hands.

He, is alone in this world.

He realized that when he was thinking about staying here. Everything is great here. Everyone loves him like they love his doppelganger. Everyone's cool, yeah. He could learn more about the 'Speed Force' and how to be faster. He could, oh, he wants to meet other doppelgangers. It would be awesome, really. If he's The Flash here, where did other members of the team go? Dick is Nightwing, okay. What about Conner? M'gann? Artemis? Anyone?

God, he misses Artemis so much.

This world's great, but it's not his world.

How long will he have to stay until the portal's ready? Years? And Batman said what? Ten years may pass if he goes through that portal right now. Ten years…

No one will remember him. Everyone will have moved on and forgotten about him.

What about him? Will he move on if he stays in this world long enough? Will he find someone else? Does he want that? God... no, he doesn't.

Going or staying, it's lose-lose anyway.

Wally combs a hand through his messy hair. He wishes uncle Barry were here, or at least Aunt Iris, they would tell him what to do or what to think about.

God why did all this has to happen to him? Is this a test? No, of course it isn't. This is reality, a cruel reality. He was trained to be ready when death came, but no one taught him how to come back home from another universe.

Another universe.

Another…

...universe…

 _Wait a minute._

What, exactly, decided which time period he'll go to from the portal? Normally, it's just a portal, it should take him back home at exactly the moment he left from here, just like a normal door leading you from one room to another. This is a parallel universe, not a change in the time stream. Why would he lose ten years if he goes through it? Is there something he missing here?

 _Or is something hidden here?_


End file.
